1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to picture frames and more specifically it relates to a picture illumination display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous picture frames have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold and exhibit various paintings, drawings or photographs, so that people can look at them. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.